1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motion adaptive frequency folding circuit, and more particularly to a motion adaptive frequency folding circuit, which can improve resolution during reproduction by folding signal components having more than certain frequency over the signal components having less than certain frequency in accordance with the magnitudes of motion signals, using limited frequency bandwidth and being added to image signal treatment apparatus processing the information above the given bandwidth.